Felt Without Words
by Synchronously Anonymous
Summary: An explosive temper, outrageously sarcastic, inept at following rules. All these words used to describe one unparalleled Pyromaniac. One crack in her exterior will lead to it crumbling around her, and who will be there to help her pick up the pieces?


**Disclaimer: **I did not create this series, that right belongs to both Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. I do however own all characters and plot not recognized in this fandom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Is that Batman?" A random man from behind the ropes -where the other fans stood- gasped in astonishment as the five heroes, accompanied by their sidekicks made their way towards the Justice Leauge Inner Sanctum.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr." A woman cried in awe, resulting in Kid Flash twitching in annoyance.

His name's Speedy, duh."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well...that makes no sense."

"I wonder if that's Firestorms real hair..." A teen questioned, obviously not noticing how the flames flickered upon the Nuclear Man's skull.

"Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?" Green Arrow questioned his partner, Speedy, ignoring the fans ongoing commentary.

"Born that way." Was the young mans cocky reply.

"I'm glad we're all here." The dark skinned boy, Aqualad, murmured his voice serene.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked, voice giddy with excitement.

"Don't call us sidekicks!" Speedy snapped. "Not after today."

The other partners glanced at the older boy uneasily, except for the only female present. "Quit yer yappin' Speedster." She began, causing Speedy to give her a hard stare at the nickname. "S'a big day. Don't start ruinin' it fer everyone else."

"Sorry." Kid Flash murmured after a beat of silence. "First time at the Hall. I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin inquired exasperatedly as the group entered the foyer.

Several large golden statues of the founders of the Justice League stood tall, their heads nearly reaching the high ceiling. "Oh, maybe that's why."

The group stopped in front of a door that read 'Authorized Personnel Only.' The door slid open to reveal Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. The two stepped forward and Martian Manhunter opened his mouth to greet them, "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Pyromaniac; welcome. You have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course," He paused as he led them into a sitting room with a large monitor mounted onto the wall on the left side of he room surrounded by several cases of books,"our library."

"Make yourselves at home." Flash instructed, spreading his arms wide in a welcoming gesture.

The youngest of the five immediately moved to plop down in the three available seats, leaving both Speedy and Pyromaniac standing. The two gazed at each other before looking at the others with disdain.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman told the teens, then he and the mentors turned to make their way towards the briefing room.

A camera like identifying machine slid from the ceiling, scanning each member. "Recognize Batman: 0-2, Aquaman: 0-6, Flash: 0-4, Green Arrow: 0-8, Martian Manhunter: 0-7, Red Tornado: 1-6, Firestorm: 1-7."

"That's it?" Speedy demanded, striding towards the adults angrily. "You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass!" He argued folding his arms across his chest.

The mentors paused in their movements and turned to face the young man, most of them with raised eyebrows.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aqua-man explained.

"Oh really?" Speedy retorted skeptically motioning towards the glass above where fans and reporters were eagerly snapping pictures. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow tried to soothe, stepping forward.

"What we need is respect!" Was the young man heated reply. He turned towards the other teens and began to explain,"They're treating us like kids. Worse, like we're sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

Robin and Kid Flash turned to look at the look at each other questioningly, wondering where the outburst was coming from.

"I agree with ya Speedster." Pyromaniac sighed after a moment of speculation. "We've been workin' with 'em long enough to deserve a glimpse at somethin' more than a library...or a gym fer that matter." She moved to stand beside the older teen, ignoring the way Firestorm stiffened beside Red Tornado.

"Your kidding right?" Speedy hissed noticing that the others stayed glued to their seats. "Your playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day." He paused, releasing a heavy sigh,"Step one, becoming full fledged members of the League."

"Well sure, but I thought step one was a tour of HQ?" Kid Flash stated, though it sounded more like a question even to his ears.

"With that mindset noone'll ever see ya as anythin' but sidekicks. How d'ya expect to become full fledged members if ya'll aren't willin' to fight fer what'cha really want?" Pyromaniac.

"Besides the Hall isn't even the Leagues real HQ." Speedy informed the group of teens. "I bet the never told you it's just false front for tourists and as pit-stop for catching zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite, called the Watch Tower."

Green Arrow turned towards Batman so as to gauge his reaction. The Dark Crusader fixed him with a masked glare and folded his arms obviously expecting an answer.

"I know, I know," Green Arrow began a slightly hopeful smile on his lips,"but I thought maybe we could make an exception?"

Batman's glare only hardened in response.

"Or not."

You're not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman told the boy, stepping forward. "Stand down."

Firestorm stepped forward as well, his masked orbs clashing with Pyromaniac. The stare-down continued for at least five minutes, neither giving an inch of leeway. "Pyromaniac." The Nuclear Man warned, tone hard.

"Father." The scarlet haired girl retorted her tone as defiant as her stance.

"Stand. Down."

"Tch." She scoffed, turning away from her father. "What eva." Then she paced several steps forward, stopping behind Aqua-lads chair.

"Or-!" Aquaman continued after having witnessed the showdown between the father and daughter as well noticing that Speedy still stood his ground.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!I'm not even his! The teen snapped hotly, turning to give Green Arrow a pointed glare. "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He snatched the yellow hat off of his head and tossed it to the ground.

Kid Flash, Robin , and Aqualad all stared at the taller boy in obvious shock, while Pyromaniac at the floor heatedly.

Speedy turned abruptly, making his way towards the exit, though he paused near the girl. "Thanks for the back up."

"Anytime. Ya know I'd be with ya if it weren't for certain obligations." Pyromaniac grumbled, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Guess they're right about you three." Speedy muttered, turning away from the girl. Annoyance was clear in his tone as he addressed the younger teens. He stalked past them, and each of them jumped up from their seats as if to stop him. "You're not ready."

An alarm blared as the defiant young man stormed out of the room all eyes -shocked or not-to shift towards the large monitor mounted on the wall. "Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman murmured thoughtfully. "This may present the perfect opportunity to in-"

"Zatara to Justice League." A new voice chimed and yet again all orbs shifted, away from the Man of Steel and towards the smaller image of the magician. "The Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response.'

"Superman?" Batman raised an eyebrow, waiting for an order.

"Ir's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." Superman informed the group.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman nodded. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." He then turned to address the teenagers. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin cried, voicing his shock at hearing the order.

"You're not trained." Flash responded quickly.

"Since when?" Kid Flash snapped, challenging his mentor.

"I meant, you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash rephrased, noticing the fire in his partners eyes.

"There will be other missions." Aquaman tried to soothe. "When you're ready."

"But for now, stay put." Batman instructed with a narrow eyed gaze that was not any softer because of the mask he wore.

The teens watched in slight disbelief as their mentors left. "Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green Arrow inquired, gazing curiously at Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." Was the green skinned man's response, and then the two moved to follow the others.

Red Tornado, who had stood by the door for most of the discussion, gazed at the group blankly before he himself moved to follow after his companions. The door slid shut behind him, revealing a sign the read 'Justice League Members Only' in all capitals.

"Hmph, when we're ready?" Kid Flash hissed. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks?"

"My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me." Aqualad murmured, his voice soft and slightly hurt.

"Trust?" Kid Flash ranted, his voice pitching. "They don't even trust us with the basics!" He spread his arms wide. "They've got a secret HQ...in space!"

"What else aren't the telling us?" Aqualad questioned, though he really didn't think he wanted to know the answer.

"...I could feel their hesitance when Speedy mentioned the Watchtower." Pyromaniac grumbled. "It was almost tangible. Just from that tidbit I can guarantee that they're leaving us in the dark."

"I have a better question..." Robin began after a beat of silence -in response to Aqualad- "...why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Aqualad and Kid Flash stared at the black haired boy surprised. Then Pyromaniac spoke, her voice ominous, "I don't know 'bout the rest of y'all, but I've got certain...obligations that keep me here."

The group was quiet for a brief moment before Aqualad decided to speak, "What is...Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know, but I can find out." Robin answered, a coy smirk adorning his lips. He made his way over to the over-sized keyboard that lay before the large monitor and pressed several keys.

"Access Denied." A computerized voice rumbled, as the other two males came up behind him. Pyromaniac lingered behind, mind elsewhere.

"Heh." Robin scoffed, his fingers continuing to work at the keyboard at fast pace. "Wanna bet?" The screen shifted from the 'Access Code' page to another one, this one with blurred letters and random encryptions.

"Whoa! How...are...you doing that?" Kid Flash questioned, his tone amazed.

"Same system as the Batcave." Was Boy Wonder's smug reply.

"Access Granted." The computerized voice simpered.

"All right. Project Cadmus, genetics lab here on D.C. That's all there is." Robin informed the group. "But if Batmans suspicious maybe we should investigate."

"Solve the case before the do. It...would be poetic Justice." Aqualad rationalized.

"Hey, they're all about poetic justice." Robin added with a small grin.

"But they said 'stay put'." Aqualad abandoned the idea easily with a sigh.

"For the blotting out the sun mission." Robin tried to cajole, knowing how reluctant the Atlantean was to disobey his king.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!" Kid Flash piped up almost giddily. Both he and Robin turned towards Aqualad after a brief moment of eye contact, hopeful smiles on their faces.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a playdate." Robin stated firmly.

Aqualad smirked, nodding in confirmation and then the three turned to Pyromaniac who appeared lost in her thoughts.

It took her a moment to notice that the muted chatter that was taking place outside the recesses of her mind had come to a halt. She blinked, turning to look at the group with a scowl. "What're ya dweebs lookin' at?"

"Project Cadmus. You in or out?" Robin explained, not giving the girl any details.

The girl eyed the three, her features forming a blank mask. "Project Cadmus?" She murmured to herself questioningly, eyebrows raised. She tilted her head back, masked orbs watching the ceiling almost as though she was looking for an answer. "'Course I'm in." She informed the boys who'd been staring at her with slight impatience. "I need a lil' more action after havin' to deal with that frosty bastard earlier."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This one probably won't be updated as often as the other one. I'll try my hardest to fix that though.

Feedback and reviews are welcome~.


End file.
